


necessity is the warrior

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Character Development, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Embedded Images, Female Jewish Character, Female-Centric, Other, Poetry, Spies & Secret Agents, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Necessity is the mother of invention.</i>
</p>
<p>Ziva David Appreciation Week | Day 3: Favorite Character Arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	necessity is the warrior

  
[](http://imgur.com/Vw6PcHd)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/9vZQfUB)   



End file.
